Toxic
by Karka
Summary: You asked for a sqeuel to Poison, and so I provide. How will Harry react, and what will the pair make of their union when they actaully stop to think about it?


Title: Toxic

A/N: A big thanks to all of you who reviewed my last fic! I had 23 sequel requests four days after I posted it, so I have decided to give you all what you asked for. Thanks to tyrani13, charmedbythedarkarts, katrin4, siriushermionelover, StrawberryPunk, didolover, Wickenswanz, Lepusia, Mrs Mulder, sugar bumps, SuNsHiNe-FlOwErS, emeraude.lefey, phantomsgurl132, x-Lazart-x, Shorttrees007, SiRuIsLyInLuv718, a Hermione without her Severus, lifeandtimesofabrokensoul, MkSeri, Mynaeve80, SailorZhusngshi, lil-miss-wrestling-fan and Beneeta for your reviews. I wanted to cry, I really did.

There has been a request for the next song that I use to be "Toxic" by Britney Spears from Wickedswanz. I have decided that this sounds like a plan to me, and have taken her up on the idea.

I also wish to agree with SiRuIsLyInLuv718's comment: I would pay almost anything to be with Sirius Black right now. I adore him. Would have been tripping over myself to get to him if I went to Hogwarts in his day!

Disclaimer: As you are all aware I am neither J. K. Rowling, nor Britney Spears, and therefore I own nothing. I have maybe five pence to my name, and I can't even find that, so please don't sue me. I simply play with the enclosed characters for my own and others pleasure. The gist is: If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, make me feel loved and tell me so!!!

The last one was all Sirius' POV. This one is kind of a mixture, should be obvious who is thinking though. Where it isn't it really doesn't matter.

Ok, enough of my waffle. Story now!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Erm. My line would normally be "Harry this isn't what it looks like" but it is very obvious what this is, so I can't use it. Erm" Sirius looked worriedly at his Godson, who looked torn between laughing and running.

He settled for the latter. "I'll come back later." He left the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"I honestly thought you were a gonna then." Hermione whispered, running her hand down the side of his face.

"So did I." Sirius' voice was husky, and he had a tender loving look in his eyes. He kisser her, and she moaned. She'd never been kissed like this before, gentle, but passionate at the same time.

**Baby, can't you see**

He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring her in the same way that she had done to him earlier. She shifted beneath him, running her fingers into his hair, opening up to him.

**I'm calling**

She felt a very strange sensation and realised that Sirius still had yet to move from her, and that her shifting even slightly had caused a friction that had in turn caused his to grow hard inside her. She nipped his bottom lip between her teeth, kissing him gently.

**A guy like you**

"You are really not good for me." She whispered, moaning slightly as he ran his hands up her sides.

**Should wear a warning**

He smiled and shifted inside her, pulling out a little before pushing back in. She shuddered as he expertly nibbled on the side of her neck, making shivers run up her spine.

"Sirius!"

This was not a good plan, Molly would send a search party if they didn't appear soon.

**It's dangerous**

She opened her eyes and realised what the real danger was. He was gorgeous. And his eyes. He had stunning grey eyes that she found herself getting drawn into.

**I'm fallin'**

He was still moving inside her, and he changed his angle just slightly, brushing a very sensitive spot inside her. She lurched up, bringing her chest up to Sirius' firm, muscular one. She clutched onto him as he hit that same spot again. She scrapped all thoughts of Molly finding them. It was too late to go back now.

**There's no escape**

He on the other hand was very worried about this, and when he heard feet on the stairs he paused, glancing worriedly toward the door.

"Sirius? Hermione?" Molly's voice drifted up the stairs.

Hermione laughed. "Ignore her."

"The last time I listened to you when you said that, my Godson walked in on us."

"She wont check locked doors. It's Molly. She knows that doors get locked for a reason."

"Yes but she also knows where my room is."

"You'll just have to be quick then won't you." She whispered, pulling him down for a heated kiss and lifting her hips to meet his, prompting him to move.

**I can't wait**

He complied, groaning into her kiss as she clenched her muscles around him, meaning that every movement caused more friction, and subsequently more pleasure with every movement.

**I need a hit**

She moved with him, raking her nails up his back. He hissed, arching away from it. He grinned.

**"Kinky are we?"**

He bent down, licking the soft hollow of her throat, sucking on it lightly.

**Baby, give me it**

Molly's voice sounded, much closer than they would have liked, but Sirius simply growled, picking up the pace.

**You're dangerous**

Hermione gasped with delight. She could feel herself coming closer to completion. It wouldn't be long now.

**I'm lovin' it**

She cried out as her orgasm hit her, making ever muscle in her body tighten, pulling Sirius over the edge with her as she clenched tightly around him for the second time that evening.

Hermione relaxed as Sirius flopped down on top of her, adrenalin rushing through her.

**Too high**

She couldn't breath. Not because Sirius was lying on top of her, but because of the shear ecstasy of what had just happened.

**Can't come down**

She could hear Molly coming down the corridor, but where she would have normally moved and grabbed her clothes she remained still, lost in the feeling of being this close to Sirius.

**Losing my head**

He opened his eyes, but his head was spinning, making him close them again.

**Spinning 'round and 'round**

He heard Molly's footsteps and decided that now would be a good time to move, and pulled out, causing Hermione to groan at the loss.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." She said, referring to the fact that her muscles were going to ache.

"What, twice just now wasn't enough for you?" Sirius smirked. He knew what she meant, but twisted it anyway.

**Do you feel me now**

She slapped his shoulder lightly and smiled, getting up from the bed, looking for her wand. On finding it, she flicked it at Sirius, who felt himself feeling clean, devoid of sweat, cum and any other dirt of any kind that he might have been harbouring. It was an uncomfortable, sterile kind of clean. She flicked it again, and he was fully clothed and looking unruffled by the previous half-hours events.

"Shame really," she mused, "I like the 'just shagged' look on you."

She turned her wand on herself, and soon, she was as immaculate as he was. She flicked her wand at the bed, which made itself.

"Now we can be accused of nothing."

"You know Molly. She will find something. All we need now is an excuse for you being here." He said, thinking.

"I have that. You ran up here looking distinctly uncomfortable, and I came to make sure you were Ok."

"And the reason for the discomfort?"

"Erm. I haven't gotten that far. I was getting to that when I came in and you were lying there on the bed." She admitted sheepishly.

"Ok. Erm. I… was… er… I'll decide that I don't want to talk to her about it. Or you, and that you have spent the last however long trying to get it out of me. Now… storm out and look pissed off." He said grinning at his own plan.

She smiled, walking over and kissing him.

**With a taste of your lips**

She broke away, pushing him back sharply. He looked shocked as she opened the door, stalking out and almost crashing into Molly.

"Hermione dear what's wrong?"

"Him!" she said shortly, "He's infuriatingly stubborn!"

She stormed off. Her face breaking into a grin as she heard Sirius scramble out of the door.

"Hermione!"

She ignored him.

"Now who's being stubborn!"

She stopped around the corner by her room and skipped oddly on the spot. This was dangerous but oh-so fun. She went into her room and slammed the door dramatically.

**I'm on a ride**

She allowed her thoughts to drift to Sirius as he tried to open her door. She ignored him, listening to Molly nagging him to find out what on earth he had done to upset her. He eventually left, and she thought about what all of this meant.

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

She was falling in love with him. It was a sharp shock that she hadn't honestly seen coming, even though she really should have done. She thought back to that look in his eyes, the one that had made her melt inside when he looked into her eyes. He had been showing her love then. It was different to lust, that was a hungry look. The love on his face had been tender, sweet, and she found herself wanting more of it.

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

She heard a soft knock, and called though.

"Who is it?"

"Harry." Came the soft, slightly nervous reply.

"Come in." She called, smiling.

Her thoughts were still on Sirius, the feel of his skin on hers, his lips tracing patterns of fire across her skin.

**I'm addicted to you**

She smiled at Harry. "You ok?"

"Er… possibly mentally scarred, but otherwise fine." Harry grinned.

"You can't tell me that's the first time you ever walked in on someone." She said shocked. She'd walked in on Remus and Tonks several times when they were alive. Always remembered the silencing charm, never to lock the door. She had often wondered if they did it on purpose.

"I have walked in before or while the pair are sleeping. Never during or immediately after." Harry confessed.

"No wonder you looked shocked." She laughed.

He grinned sheepishly, before he schooled his features into a serious expression.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

"You know he was a bit of a player when he was at school don't you."

"Yes I do."

**And I love what you do**

"You're not just one of his games are you? I'd hate to see him hurt a friend." Harry looked genuinely worried.

She smiled at him. "No I'm not. Sirius hasn't been with anyone since he went to Azkaban. He grew up. He's not a schoolboy anymore. You know he has a flock of women following him around all the time. He ignores them all. He's been doing what you do with Ginny. He stares at me when he thinks no one is looking."

"Do you love him?"

Don't you know that you're toxic

"Yes I do. More than I thought I could ever love anyone after we lost Ron."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down.

Harry walked over, tipping her head up and drying her eyes.

"So long as he never hurts you, I won't beat him up." Harry said, making her smile. "I mean it. He's a good guy. Maybe it would be good for you too."

She pulled him into a hug. "You and Molly are the only two things he is worried about. He wants to stay away from Molly's wrath and stay alive. He doesn't want you to hate him, or me. I'm your best friend and he is your Godfather. Talk to him. Just let him know its all ok. We'll deal with Molly at a later date."

He laughed. "Of course she will be furious with him." He placed his hands over his heart, speaking in a mockingly tragic voice. "Corrupting our poor, innocent, angelic Hermione!" He mock swooned. The pair laughed and went down stairs, joining the others.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898

Later in the evening it was just Sirius and Hermione. The last person, Mundungus, had just left.

Sirius strolled back into the kitchen. Hermione was sat at the table, drinking what smelled like coffee. He leaned against the doorframe, just looking at Hermione. Harry had told him what she had said. It was at that moment that he realised just how deep his love for her went.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty.

**It's getting late**

He was content to just watch her for a little while, and didn't move. She wasn't looking at him. She was reading something from an earlier Order meeting on the whereabouts of a certain rat.

He watched her, the way she moved. He way her body had curves in all the right places, yet she remained slim. Not overly so, just nice, toned.

**To give you up**

He was stuffed now, he realised. He'd gone for it.

**I took a sip**

He had resisted for so long, only to fall at the last hurdle and give into his one track minded brain. He had wanted her. She had presented the opportunity. The rest was history.

**From my devil's cup**

Or possibly, he mused…

**Slowly**

Maybe even the future.

**It's taking over me**

She looked up and smiled. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to realise that I am very stupid, and that I should have said this about a month ago." He walked over to her. "I do believe, Miss Granger, that I have managed to fall head-over-heals in love with you." He took her hand with this sentence, pulling her close to him.

"They say that love is blind." She whispered, placing a hand on his chest. He could feel her heart fluttering against his chest, his own pounding back.

**Too high**

She smiled at him. He smiled back. Having he this close was Heaven and Hell all in one. He loved having her this close to him, but it was one of those things. She didn't have to even try to make him horny. She just had to be in his thoughts, never mind his arms.

**Can't come down**

The air was suddenly very thick, and Sirius wanted nothing more than to pull her back to his room again.

**It's in the air**

He started to back up; flicking his wand to make the coffee cup wash itself and the Order stuff sort itself into a nice neat pile.

"And where are you taking me Mr Black?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked, twisting her words as he pulled her towards the staircase.

**And it's all around**

He pulled her hips into his, emphasizing his point. He was rock hard, and she grinned.

**Can you feel me now**

"Well, we have the whole house to choose from." She said, running her hand down his chest to the large bulged in his seemingly over tight trousers.

She kissed him, and he moaned.

**With a taste of your lips**

"Your choice." He whispered, breaking the kiss for a mere second, his voice cracking as she carressed his nenber through his trousers.

**I'm on a ride**

He thought he was on some kind of drug, and he couldn't get enough.

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

He wanted her, he wasn't fussed where. He backed up into the nearest door.

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

It turned out to be the living room. He turned them round, not breaking their kiss. He kicked the door shut, locking it and putting a ward on it with a few flicks of his wand. He finally added a silencing charm, still kissing Hermione with a passionate fervour.

**I'm addicted to you**

He steered them over to the large sofa and pushed her onto it, so she was lying beneath him.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

He supported himself on his hands, so as not to crush her, and she ran her hands down his sides, pulling his blue shirt out from his trousers. She slipped her hands underneath, kissing him as he moaned at the skin on skin contact.

And I love what you do

He broke this, trailing his lips over her jaw line and neck.

Undeterred, she started undoing his shirt.

Don't you know that you're toxic

"Too slow." Sirius muttered pausing, thinking for a moment.

Hermione yelped, her clothes had just vanished. It took her a moment to realise that the same could be said for Sirius.

He grinned and kissed her again.

**With a taste of your lips**

He was already lying between her legs, that being the way that they had fallen. He pressed himself against her moist entrance, looking into her eyes for a conformation that this was ok.

She shook her head and pushed him back, settling herself between his legs. He frowned confused. She smiled and kissed a sensual path from his lips, down his neck, his chest and stomach, bypassing his aching cock and nipping the inside of his thigh with her teeth.

**I'm on a ride**

He closed his eyes as she did this, trying to not to groan at the almost painfully slow pace.

**You're toxic I'm slipping under**

She licked a pressure point on the inside of his thigh, before nipping it between her teeth. He jerked, having not expected it. A moan escaped him, making her smile.

**With a taste of a poison paradise**

Sirius was not normally this submissive; in fact, this had to be a first. He found however that he could not gain enough control over himself to do anything about it with her kissing her way back up his leg.

**I'm addicted to you**

She kissed the base of his now weeping cock, and then licked her way up the sensitive underside of his shaft, enticing another moan from him. She flicked her tongue across the head of his penis, before taking him into her mouth.

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

She held his hips down as he threatened to involuntarily buck into her mouth. He was amazed at how strong she was. He moaned loudly as she slid more and more of him into her mouth, pressing her tongue hard against him as he slid slowly in.

**Intoxicate me now**

The head of his cock hit the back of her throat and he saw stars. She drew back a little, very slowly, before pushing gently back down. He growled at the slow pace and tried again to push up, but she was having none of it as she continued to hold his hips in place.

**With your lovin' now**

"Hermione!" He groaned, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation as she took him into her mouth. She sped up as he ran his fingers through her hair, taking him deep into her mouth.

"Hermione, please!"

**I think I'm ready now**

She felt his hips straining beneath her hands as he began to shake.

**I think I'm ready now**

She took him deep into her mouth again…

**Intoxicate me now**

This time swallowing him down as his head his the back of her throat.

**With your lovin' now**

This new pressure made him shout out, crying out her name as he came.

**I think I'm ready now**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I have no idea if Sirius' eyes are actually grey. They are when I look at the rather dashing Sirius I keep in my head. I can't remember his eye colour ever being discussed, so yeh…

Just so you know this took me ages, one cause the song is really really long, two, because every time I re-read it to check for typos I would find a paragraph or three that needed to be re-written.


End file.
